Multiple clinicians may see a patient during the course of a patient's hospitalization, as clinicians change shifts and work assignments. In many inpatient units there are white-boards that list the patient and the respective nurses, doctors, and technologists who are assigned to them. These boards usually list contact information for the personnel, such as pagers and telephone numbers. If someone needs to reach the healthcare provider regarding the patient, the board is consulted so that the appropriate provider can be paged.